User blog:Stinghy/My findings on the game
This is a place where I will document things that I encounter throughout the game, including tips I think may benefit new users (which I learned the hard way ^^;). I will be reorganizing this as I add more info. Getting Started Raising Battle Power The main ways to raise battle power are through troops, building, and enablers. The quickest way is to give better equipment to your captain enabler. The next best way to is train stronger or more troops. Upgrading buildings only increases it slightly. Requested Topics Enemies Okay, so one the world map, there are deads located everywhere. When a server first opens, most are relatively low levels, and as time goes by, higher level ones will be added. The deads may have different names (Mutated Dead, Ancient Dead, etc.), but they all are the same in essence. You have to attack a dead of each level before you can challenge the next higher one. Don't worry, these deads cannot initiate an attack on you! Try attacking the higher level ones for more exp. For info on possible drops, I would check out the drop tables page, though it might be out of date. Of the possible rewards, this is how I suggest using them. *Equipment- You'll rarely get anything actually worth using on your enablers, so I usually just split these and fuse materials so I can make stronger things. *Materials- Usually, you'll just get white things and sometimes green. Just save it up and fuse in the armory. You'll just get shoddy equipment if you try to craft with low-level materials. *Speedups- Right now, I have over 1500 1-minute speedups and 1000 5-minute speedups. I suggest saving them for a rainy day. *Fertilizer- Use them on the alliance tree (but remember only 20 max per day or else they will go to waste). There are great benefits from these fruit drops. *Diamonds- I just save these up, you never get much from killing deads anyways. I wouldn't use them for speeding up building since I can just use speedups. I like using diamonds when there is a happy day in the store to get nutrient solutions. Otherwise, I have a bunch just sitting around. There are also event exclusive enemies. I have been trying to keep a list of them on this page: Special Events. Most are just like normal deads (with event rewards tacked onto normal rewards) except for King of Ghost and Kaguyahime (which is just a re-skin of King of Ghost but with varying levels), which are alliance rally monsters. They tend to give bonus rewards. Tips *Save your enabler growth items! I can't say this more. On enabler happy days, you will get an increase in the output for input. So instead of 1:1, it will be more like 1:1.3 for input to output. *Rallying Ruins can give some really good rewards. I got decently sized alloy and steel boxes, as well as blue equipment. So far, I haven't completed a run with my alliance (we always die around level 4). *Upgrade units before building more. Training new troops costs much more than upgrading. *Open the lowest denominational storage box that you need. Things in boxes can't be stolen, so it is best to keep it in there if you can. *When you are offline, lock your captain in the training room so they cannot be taken prisoner. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides